


These Quiet Moments

by echo_flowers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_flowers/pseuds/echo_flowers
Summary: Sans hardly has time to settle down and enjoy quiet moments. Good thing he has you to help him.~
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	These Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovlies! Hope your having a good day! 
> 
> Request from my 300 follower celebration on my Tumblr! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~

* * *

For Sans, quiet moments were few and far between. More so before he met you. Before he met you his life was a jumbled mess of fights, dust, and danger. Don't get him wrong, it still was. He had a business to run and a reputation to uphold, after all. He couldn't have his lackeys thinking he was going soft. Just...He had a whole hell of a lot more to live for now. 

It was a muggy summers night when he met you. You were waitressing in that shitty diner you use to work in. What a cute little doll you were, all wide eyed and fearful when he strolled in and demanded to see your boss about his protection fee. Despite your very obvious fear, you straightened your shoulders and approached him as if he was any other customer while one of the other waitresses scurried away to get your boss. He had to admit that, despite his intrigue, he'd leered at you when you look up to meet his eyelights. You didn't look away though. You held his sneer and _smiled_. He was taken aback when, a tiny, trembling dame like you, ushered him to a table in the back for privacy and offered him a coffee. 

... 

"Sans? Whatcha thinking about?" A soft hand stroked the scar marring the bone around his socket, even softer was the voice that spoke beside him. His grin softened and he chuckled, large, scarred phalanges carding through their hair gently. They hummed contently and snuggled deeper into his embrace. 

"nothin' ta worry yer pretty lil' head 'bout, dollface."

With a sigh they sat up and propped their chin on his broad chest to stare at him. You had that same sweet smile from all those years ago as you reached out and caressed his cheek until you coaxed a reluctant blush onto his zygomatic bone, casting a soft red glow across your face in the darkness. of the bedroom. 

"I'm the one who gets to decide what my pretty lil' head gets to worry over, Mr. Mobster."

Another chuckle rumbled deep on his ribs at your sass. You were so cute when you were mad. He held his hands up in mock surrender with the smirk that he knew drove you mad. "whatevea ya say, sweetheart."

Your pretty little eyes narrowed as you climbed fully on top of his lap, meeting his smug smirk with a playful glare. "Look here, mister. I-"

He reached up and pulled your sassing mouth down to his teeth, shushing you with a tender kiss. Your breath ghosted over his face in a quiet sigh as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders. He grinned into the kiss and held you closer, content to just be in this quiet moment with you. 

While quiet moments didn't come quickly or easily in Sans' line of work, he was glad that, when they did come around, that he could spend them with someone like you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/echo--flowers) if anyone is interested!


End file.
